This application claims benefit of Japanese Application No. 2000-259427 filed on Aug. 29, 2000, the contents of which are incorporated by this reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image projection display apparatus and projected image compensation apparatus, and particularly to an image projection display apparatus and projected image compensation apparatus that use a plurality of projectors to obtain projected images that are seamless, highly detailed, and of high picture quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In terms of conventional projected image display apparatuses for showing images enlarged on a screen, there are projecting display apparatuses that use a cathode ray tube.
In recent years, moreover, liquid crystal projecting display apparatuses wherein a liquid crystal panel is used as a light bulb have been developed. In such liquid crystal projecting displays, there are those wherewith a video signal is reproduced on a liquid crystal panel which performs a two-dimensional display, light from a light source is modulated by the two-dimensional video reproduced on that liquid crystal panel, and that is then enlarged and projected onto a screen by an optical system.
Meanwhile, conventionally, in order to effect projected images on a large picture screen, there is a multiple-screen projecting display apparatus that employs a plurality of projectors. With this scheme, multiple screens corresponding respectively to the plurality of projectors are arrayed vertically and horizontally to configure a large picture screen. With the multiple-screen projecting display apparatus, however, each screen is provided with a frame, and the boundaries between the screens are conspicuous, which constitutes a shortcoming.
Thereupon, in recent years, image projection systems have been developed wherewith plural projectors are used, and the images of the various projectors are projected lined up on a single screen to display a large picture screen. Such image projection systems include those described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H9-326981/1997 (published) and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H6-178327/1994 (published). In these publications are described methods, such as a method wherewith, when images from a plurality of projectors are projected onto one screen, the adjacent portions of the projected images are made to overlap, and a large picture screen is effected such that the overlapping portions are not conspicuous, and a method for correcting geometric distortion in a projected image resulting from differences in the positions where the projectors are deployed relative to the screen.
Nevertheless, in the methods described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H9-326981/1997 (published) and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H6-178327/1994 (published), noted above, cases where the projection screen is primarily a flat surface are presupposed, and no studies are indicated therein concerning methods for correcting the geometric distortion, color irregularities, or shading that occur when the projection screen used has various curved shapes therein such as arches or domes or the like, or is an irregular surface such as the outer wall of a building.
With an image projection system wherewith, as described in the foregoing, plural projectors are used, and the projector images are projected lined up on one screen to configure and display a large picture screen, cases where the projection screen is primarily a flat surface are presupposed, and there has been a need to investigate methods for correcting the geometric distortion, color irregularities, and shading that occur when the projection screen used has various curved shapes therein such as arches or domes or the like, or is an irregular surface such as the outer wall of a building.
Thereupon, an object of the present invention, which was devised in view of the problems noted above, is to provide an image projection display apparatus and a projected image correction apparatus which are able, when using a plurality of projectors to effect a seamless large picture screen, to effect projected images of high detail and high picture quality. Another object thereof is to provide an image projection display apparatus and a projected image correction apparatus which can more accurately make compensations for geometric distortion, color irregularities, and shading in projected images, though the projection screen be a surface exhibiting any shape whatever, and which can effect projected images of higher detail and higher picture quality.
The image projection display apparatus of the present invention has: a plurality of projectors; a projection screen functioning as an image-formation surface for the projected images of the plurality of projectors, having mutually overlapping areas; a test image memory unit for storing prescribed test images; an image information capturing unit for capturing projected test images resulting from projecting the prescribed test images by the respective projectors onto the projection screen; a compensation data calculator for calculating, from captured projected test image information, compensation data for correcting the output characteristics of each projector; a compensation data memory unit for storing compensation data; an input image divider for dividing input images in correspondence with each projector; and an image compensator for subjecting input images input to corresponding projectors to compensations, using output characteristic compensation data for each projector.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more clearly understood from the following description referring to the accompanying drawings.